Wire-connectors for making spring compression reserve solderless electrical connection with insulated wires have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,219 and in numerous subsequent patents. The connectors comprise a thin deeply slotted resilient connector plate or contact element fitting closely within a deep groove opening across a wire-supporting surface in an insulating base member and with the slot of the connector plate in line with the wire-supporting surface. Both single plate and multiple plate contact elements, with slots for one, two or more wires or other conductors are described. The plates may be permanently attached to an insulating cap or, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,370, may be slidably supported in a slotted insulating body member. A number of connector plates may be retained in separate slots in a body member for simultaneously making contact with wires of a multiple conductor flat cable, e.g. as in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,093. The contact legs of the connector plate may be internally perforated, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,072, to provide stress relief and other advantages. Wire cut-off capability is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,957.
The present invention likewise makes use of thin deeply slotted resilient connector plates or contact elements guided into slots opening across wire-supporting surfaces in a receptacle body for making solderless spring compression reserve electrical contact with insulated wires and other conductors, but employs novel means and method for supporting and applying the elements, resulting in a number of advantages which will become apparent as the description proceeds.
The invention provides a novel and rapid method and system for making connection to and between electrically conductive elements including insulated wires, and which is particularly applicable to repetitive high speed commercial assembly operations.